Nuka-Cola plant
(exterior) (factory floor) (storage) (offices) |terminal =Nuka-Cola plant terminal entries }} The Nuka-Cola plant is a large, three-story factory building located at the southern edge of the Capital Wasteland. It is populated with Nukalurks, Nuka-Cola security protectrons, and radroaches. Layout The building is divided into four sections: Research and development, Storage and mixing vats, Offices, and Factory floor. Research and development The first section of the factory contains the R&D department (the cell's name "Factory Floor" refers to the part beyond the locked door). Look up at the ceiling immediately after entering the lobby to see a hole and part of a filing cabinet with a Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual in it. The terminals here contain some info on the development of Nuka-Cola Quantum and the difficulties (or rather casualties) that occurred in the process. There is an R&D safe here, that can be unlocked only with a key that is in possession of Milo, shipping foreman. The safe contains the Nuka-Cola Clear formula plus some random minor loot. The actual factory floor on the other side of the locked door can be reached by a detour through the rest of the building, starting with the door to the storage and mixing vats in the northwest. Storage and mixing vats The storage and mixing vats section of the factory is partially flooded with glowing blue liquid. Presumably, it is water polluted with the strontium isotope used in the manufacture of Nuka-Cola Quantum. It gave rise to Nukalurks, a special mutation of mirelurk, which can only be encountered in the Nuka-Cola plant. In the room with two Nukalurks and the suspended protectron there is a "Welcome to the Nuka-Cola family!" note on the desk beside a working automated maintenance terminal. The note is addressed to a new worker named Larry and contains his employee ID number that will be useful in the conversation with Milo later. It is dark and difficult to see against the green background of the desk. To continue on, look for a descending passage. It leads to the flooded radioactive area of the plant. The exit to the offices are located in the northeast part of the main open area. Pass the first set of catwalk stairs (or climb them for some radioactive respite and to check for any enemies), and look for a second set of stairs off to the left as heading north. Beware the Nukalurks and the radiation. It is advised to take a dose of Rad-X and bring some RadAway. Follow the second stairwell around to the northeast area and drop down to ground level to access the exit (that is blocked by rubble at ground level). The other catwalks are all dead ends with no loot. Offices In the offices section of the facility, there are two skill books that are found on the second floor: Lying, Congressional Style on top of a safe in the east part of the map in a small office, and a Big Book of Science in the room just north of Winger Mercier's corpse in the southwest corner of the map. A note can be found on the corpse regarding a contract to recover the uncompleted Nuka-Cola Clear formula. A Stealth Boy and an assault rifle can be found beside the corpse. There is a locked room here that contains four skeletal corpses and a note entitled "Help me". The note is a short diary of a factory worker locked in the closet by Milo as a punishment for taking a prolonged break time. After a few days another worker had joined the prisoner in his misery, apparently for bathroom "misbehavior". Body count shows that more were punished later. It is in the same room as the one with the massive hole in the ceiling. Factory floor This is the area behind the locked door in the first cell. If the player's Lockpick skill isn't sufficient, the room can be accessed through the offices. In the bottom level of the factory floor, a friendly Mister Handy named Milo can be found. He is the shipping foreman and in possession of the R&D safe key and the shipping computer password. The key and the password can be obtained either by introducing oneself as the new worker Larry and giving Milo his ID number, persuading Milo with high enough Speech skill, resetting him with the Robotics Expert perk, or simply killing him (password is recorded on the holodisk, which causes a "PipOS Error - 26: File Not found" for the image). The packing computer (very easy) is located on the factory floor level two rooms before the entrance to the offices. It can be used to manufacture 3 Nuka-Cola Quantums before the bottling line jams permanently. Notable loot Factory floor (R&D Dept.) * Dean's Electronics - Factory floor level, in the cafeteria. After entering the building, take a right. It is on the corner of the large L-shaped counter in the cafeteria. * Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual - In the main entrance, after walking in the door, look up to see a hole in the roof where a filing cabinet is lying face down. The book is inside the cabinet. * Nuka-Cola Clear formula - In a locked wall safe, key for it can be obtained from Milo. Storage and mixing vats * Nukalurk meat - This is the only location in the Capital Wasteland in which the player can obtain the unique Nukalurk meat. Some Nukalurks may also be encountered in the Offices. * Welcome to the Nuka-Cola family! - a note found in the first part area, to the left of the computer that activates the nearby factory protectron. Offices * Help me note - Found on one of the number of skeletons in a closet telling about the draconian punishments enforced by Milo. The closet can be found on the first floor of the office on the north side, behind a Hard locked door. * Big Book of Science - On the middle floor, western edge of the map, due north of Winger Mercier's corpse, on a table. * Stealth Boy - Besides Winger Mercier's corpse in the Office section. * Finding the formula, a note found on Winger Mercier's corpse. * Lying, Congressional Style - Also on the middle floor, east/northeast part of the map, on top of a safe, right next to a Marketing terminal. Factory floor (Shipping) * Tumblers Today - Factory floor section, north section near entrance to the Office section. Same room as Milo, behind a door in the room, there is a safe. The book is on a shelf under the safe. * Three Nuka-Cola Quantum - In the factory floor level, use the Packing Line terminal, located near the northeast corner of the map on the ground floor, to select Quantums, then turn on the bottling line. It jams instantly, but 3 Nuka-Cola Quantums will appear on the line. Outside * Nuka-Cola Quantum - On the south side of the plant at the loading docks inside a truck's trailer, along with 10 bottles of regular Nuka-Cola. * U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes - In a Dot's Diner north of the plant (beyond the road bridge). Related quest * The Nuka-Cola Challenge Notes * The exit door at the end of the factory floor needs a Lockpick skill of 100 (Very Hard). The door can be opened with a switch (which is difficult to spot) located on the left side of the door. The switch is only on the factory side of the door, not on the entrance side. * If Milo is confronted before finding Winger Mercier's corpse, he cannot be asked for the R&D safe key, unless earlier the Lone Wanderer succeeded in convincing him that they owned the plant. If the player character returns to Milo after finding Winger's corpse, they can then ask him for the key. However, killing Milo will automatically result in him dropping the key. * A number of terminals can be found throughout the plant which provide a variety of background information about the company and its products, with details on the development, marketing and (perhaps most importantly) shipment manifests for Nuka-Cola Quantum. * The office section contains 18 radroaches; the highest number in one place in the game. * Outside the factory, there is an Enclave encampment where an officer trains three soldiers doing push-ups. * If the Enclave officer has already been killed upon arrival, the three soldiers will be standing around doing nothing and will repeat "I've got nothing to say to wastelander scum like you". All three can be killed without a loss or gain of Karma and each will drop a finger. * If timed correctly upon arriving near the Nuka Cola plant, a team of Brotherhood Outcasts and a sentry bot will appear over the hill and attack the Enclave, in which the Lone Wanderer can watch the fight between them or join in. * Although there are two separate types of empty bottles (empty Nuka-Cola bottle and empty soda bottle), the empty bottles found on the assembly lines are called "Empty Soda Bottles," instead of "Empty Nuka-Cola Bottles." Appearances The Nuka-Cola plant appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * In the "Stage Two" log, of the Marketing terminal, the proposed Tag Line, for this stage of the Nuka-Cola Ad Campaign (as well as the next), was to be "Take the leap... enjoy a Quantum!" Which is a reference to the quantum leap phenomenon occurring in quantum physics. * The password for the factory's shipping manifest "NC-C1864" is a nod to a Star Trek ship registry. While the NCC-1701 is the registry for the U.S.S. Enterprise, the NCC-1864 is for the U.S.S. Reliant. It is the ship that Khan steals in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. * In the factory floor area, a research terminal has an entry "New Flavor Coming!", and mentions a new product, Nuka-Cola Clear, with the "same great taste" as regular Nuka-Cola. This could be an homage to Crystal Pepsi, from the early 1990s, which was a clear soda but had largely the same taste as original Pepsi. Gallery NukaCola Courtyard.jpg|The Nuka-Cola courtyard FO3 Enclave Training Outpost.jpg|Enclave training outpost north of the plant Dean's Electronics Nuka-Cola plant.jpg|Dean's Electronics BB of Science Nuka-Cola plant.jpg|Big Book of Science FO3 LCS Nuka Cola Plant.jpg|Lying, Congressional Style Tumblers Today Nuka-Cola plant.jpg|Tumblers Today in the factory FO3 CA SOTM Nuka Cola Plant.jpg|Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual FO3 Nuka Cola Plant Quantum truck.jpg|Quantum found in the truck at the back of the plant US Army HFR Dot's Diner.jpg|U.S. Army: 30 Handy Flamethrower Recipes in Dot's Diner to the north Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Nuka-Cola Corporation locations de:Nuka Cola-Werk es:Planta de Nuka Cola pl:Fabryka Nuka-Coli ru:Завод «Ядер-кола» uk:Завод «Ядер-кола» zh:核子可樂工廠